


Person of the Year: Tony Stark

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Time's Person of the year





	Person of the Year: Tony Stark

 

 

 

**Time's Person of the Year Edition Cover**

 

 

 

Watercolour, colour pencil and gimp, 9 hours 

 

Feel free to leave some feedback or constructive criticism.

 

 

 

 

_DO NOT use my works in any way without my written permission. That also means do not post/upload it to any other (social media) site!_


End file.
